


Doctor's Orders

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Just another Tmnt rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Doctor's Orders

“For the last time Sir,”Bluu sighed,”I won't go to dinner with you not even if you pay me!”  
The forty-year old geezer kept harassing her all morning. He looked like the type of guy who'd sell useless cars. He scowled his ugly face then said,”C'mon babe you look like the type of gal that deserves a good time!”

“Yeah that would cost me my face landing on concrete the next day! Now hush up already and eat your lunch! I've got other patients to turn to today!”  
She stormed away scribbling something on her board.

As she walked down to the elevator she met Raph along the way.  
“The old perv is really hitting on you!,”he chuckled.  
Bluu glared at him.  
“Don't remind me!,”she warned.  
Raph steps in the elevator with Bluu and press his destination linking to a higher floor.  
“How much longer until this jerk leaves this hospital?,”she mumbled flipping through pages on her clipboard. 

Suddenly Molly was literally thrown into one of the hospital windows causing her to bleed all over.

Leo who was a patient currently at the hospital waited for his favorite nurse Bluu to show up.

Bluu heard the sound of screaming rising from the front office.

Quickly Raph shoved the escalator doors to open and was the first rush out.  
Doctors were already at the scene with a carrier while others looked for suspect outside the hospital  
“What happened?,”he demanded. Raph took her in his arms to rest as he examine the scratches on her face .

Molly was knocked out cold for now and she moaned in pain.

Leo sighed as he heard some commotion wondering when his nurse was gonna arrive.

Bluu helped as much as she could but of course Raph told her to ahead with her schedule and that he'll help with the injured girl. Bluu looked worried but she agreed and hurry back to the elevator. Another ten minutes later she walked head to her destination.  
“Sorry I'm late there's been some disturbance down at--.”  
She stopped when she looked over clipboard.

Some of the doctors helped Raph get the woman into one of the E.R. rooms. Raph checked for health to make sure she was alive and well long enough to clean her wounds.

Molly was still out and unconscious.

Leo smiled at her.  
“It’s alright Miss Bluu. How’ve you been today?” he asked her.

She felt her heart skip when she heard her name slip through his tongue. She never seen such a handsome man before.  
“I'm ok now I-I think,”she replied, “How are you feeling today?”

“Her heart is fine, “Raph said looking over the monitor,”But we should check on the injuries. Ma'am can you hear me? Can you explain what happened?”  
No response but he didn't stopping checking for deep wounds that needs fixing.

Suddenly while he was fixing the wounds they just completely healed and disappeared. Molly then started to wake up.

Leo looked up at her smiling brightly at her.  
“I’m better now that I’ve seen your beautiful face today,” he cooed to her. 

Her cheeks pinched red and she almost dead near giggled like a highschool girl, but she had to act professional after all.  
A smile played on her face as she lightly coughed.  
“Thank you Mr. Hamato, “Bluu answered,”Have you had any breakfast before the removal of your foot cast?”

Raph couldn't believe it neither did some of the doctors who witness this.  
“It's a miracle,”He exclaimed staring down at her.  
Each monitor for health problems but there was nothing to detect so Raph ordered the nurses to send her to one of the vacant rooms for her to rest.

Molly stirred and was wide awake. She got up from the thing and tried to exit the hospital.

Leo shook his head no as he continued to smile up at her.  
“No sweet cheeks not really.”

Bluu nods but she could barely stare at him.  
She scribbled at her clipboard real fast.  
“Well um, I'll go get your tray but first how are you feeling?” 

Raph was there. He quickly walked to her side and placed his palm on the center if her chest.  
“Hey where do you think you're going?,”he asked.

Molly looked away from him. She had to be discreet as possible without him knowing anything about her.  
“I’m trying to go home. Now please let me leave.”

“I’m feeling much better Miss Tanuki,” Leo said purring to her.

She can hear it. Now she felt hot and her cheeks were tingling so badly that she had to rub the side of her face.  
“Th-that's great, uh I'll get you something hot to eat!”  
Then Bluu pretends to brush a strand of hair away from her eye and turned to the door.  
“It'll only take a minute,”she said but then was cut off.

“After what happened in the lobby? I don't think so you need to rest.”  
His were worried but concern.

“I-I don’t need rest. I’m better now,” and with that Molly got up and headed out the door.

“You know Miss Tanuki you sure are beautiful,” Leo cooed to her smiling at her.

Bluu glanced over her shoulders and realized he standing so close to her.  
“Mr. Hamato, you sh-should sit back and rest.”

He sighed then said, “Alright so far you have not serious injuries except for bruises but at least have some sleep.”

Molly shook her head no.  
“I don’t have any bruises and I can’t. You mustn’t know about me. I was never here.”

Leo leaned forwards ignoring her protests as he placed his lips onto hers kissing her softly.

It hit her like lightning. Her body froze and allowed clipboard to bounce on the marbled floor. Bluu’s eyes widen with shock, fear and... something else.

“Why not?,” he asked,”Who are you and what happened to you?”  
He leaned against the door as if to block her from leaving. 

“Please! I can’t be here and you mustn’t know who I am. There-there after me! I must leave!” Molly said panicking.

Leo then pulled away from the kiss and he went back to rest.

Bluu was shaken up from relief and disappointment. It took her a moment to gather herself.

“Why? Are they the same guys who threw the window?”  
He crossed his arms and kept a stern look.

Molly nodded and she broke down and she started to cry.  
“I just wanna live in peace! That’s all!”

Leo smiled at her with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

Bluu blinked to reality then quickly pick up her clipboard and fumbled at the door knob.  
“Please excuse me,” that's all she could say. 

This time he moved from the door and decided to sit on the bed next to her.  
“Please calm down and tell me what happen. I can help you.” 

Molly shook her head no and pushed him away running out the door.

Leo smirked as he waited for his food.

Raph was too fast and he instantly grabbed her wrists then pulled her down onto his lap.

Bluu found her breath and tried to relax. Never had she been kissed before nor kissed by anyone so handsome before. As she headed to the cafeteria she wander how to approach him when she return back in his room.

Molly startled to struggle in his arms crying.  
“Please let me go!”

Leo continued to wait for his lovely nurse.

She managed to carry a tray full of food. Bluu couldn't tell what he'll like but so far fruits and sandwich should to acceptable since its merely early for lunch. She stops in front of the door first only to take a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

“Ssh! Ssh, relax I won't hurt you!”  
They were close which made him feel awkward at first. 

“I-I can’t let an innocent like you get hurt injured or worse just because of me! Pretend you never even met me!”

Leo said come in to her at the same time his stomach growled.

It scared her at first when she can hear his voice. She opened the while balancing the tray and clipboard with her other hand then carefully walked in.

“But you're my patient and I want to help,”his voice was calm and steady.

“There’s nothing you can do to help me,” Molly said looking away from him.

Leo smiled up at her and thanked her for the food as he started to dig in.

Bluu felt bad as she watched. She knows the rules about patients limit to food and beverages, but she hoped he wasn't starving to death.  
“Can I get you anything else?,”she asked. 

“Try me,”he said holding her face then turn it to face him. 

Molly sighed looking up into his masked eyes.  
“I bet you saw how everything on my body healed? Well th-that’s because I’m immortal.”

“No thank you. I’m fine with all of this. You’re so kind Miss Tanuki.”

Surprisingly Bluu smiled back. 

He furrowed his brows.  
“I don't understand.”

“You don’t believe me. I told my secret to someone who thinks I’m crazy.”  
Molly got off of his lap and walked out of the room.

Leo then finished eating his food.

She helped gather the dishes onto the tray.

“I'm sure whoever is after you is probably drugging you,”he said gently grabbing her shoulders, “In that case I'm not leaving you out of my sight!”

Molly was shocked and flabbergasted.  
“Y-you don’t believe me. What I’m saying is the truth! I’m way older than you! Now let me go! I’m not being drugged! I’m fine!”

Leo continued to smile at her then said bluntly, “I love you Miss Tanuki.”

Bluu stared at him, batting her eyes a few times with disbelief. “What?,”she asked softly as a mouse.

“I said you are my patient, “he said then pulled her back into his arms,”Let me protect you!”

Molly with quick thinking threw a smoke bomb that came from her pocket and she disappeared.

“You heard me Miss Tanuki. I’m in love with you,” Leo said confessing to her.

“Mr. Hamato this is so sudden,”she blushed I-I … I don't want know what to say, she thought.

It frightened him and nearly choked him to death by the sudden fog around the room. He cursed himself searching for nothing and ran out the room.

Molly at this time was in her apartment her home.

Leo smirked at her and leaned up to kiss her again.

She didn't bother turn away or move at all.  
“Mr. Hamato,”she could only say and nothing more. 

Raph demanded a search party all over the hospital. A small group of security guards reported the strange girl's whereabouts through the camera's inside and outside the building. Raph sighed and decided to search for her himself.

Molly took her dirty clothes off and she got into the shower turning the water on.

Leo deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

The tray knocked off the bed. Bluu hoped the door was sound proof as she grew hesitant during their kiss.

Raph could only track the girl the way he knew how. By following her scent he raced down the street.

Molly started to wash her body and her hair.

Leo kissed her roughly and passionately.

“Mr. Hamato!,”she gasped trembling under his touch. 

Although the scent was fading, his confidence told him to head north. He climbed up some building and kept running towards his destination. 

Molly rinsed herself off then got out drying herself off.

Leo then slid his tongue past her lips french kissing her.

A small sound came from her. She didn't realize she was one moaning until later. Her hands rested on his shoulders, rubbing at them.

The entire apartment was quiet with only the sound of wind to accompany it from a sudden open window. 

Molly wrapped the towel around herself walking to her bedroom.

Leo entwined his tongue with hers sucking on it.

Two pairs of hands grabbed her from behind the bedroom door lifting her off their floor.

“Hnngh...Mmm,”she whimpered. Bluu had all the time she needed to stop this session but she didn't. She wanted more.

Molly struggled in their grip and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.  
“Let me go creep!”

Leo came out on top smirking as he latched his moist hot lips onto her neck and he made hickeys on her neck.

The red clad mutant tossed her in bed and climbed on top to pin her in place.

It was to good to be true. She thought she was dreaming when she felt dizzy so she left her knee on the bed and lean on it for support as kisses peppered her neck.

Molly struggled some more.  
“Wh-why’re you doing this? Please let me go!”

Leo trailed his lips down and across her shoulders as he created love marks in his wake.

“You keep denying for help when you know you need it!,”he said. He blinked when noticed how warm and wet she was. Somehow it turned him on.

Bluu was slipping deeper into a bliss. Then her eyes glanced at the closed door.  
“Wait what am I doing?!,”she cried,”We can't do this h--!!”

Molly looked away from him.  
“I don’t need help! I’m not being drugged or anything like that! I swear!”

Leo was about to take her shirt and her bra off but he looked at her and he sighed.

She shut herself up and looked elsewhere. Bluu tried to think of something even though her mind was already blanked. 

“You're still afraid of whoever's after you,”he replied stroking her face again. 

Molly’s eyes widened at this and blushed beet red her cheeks flushed as she nodded.

Leo took her shirt and her bra off and he started to suck on a nipple tweaking the other.

“A-Ah! Hama...Mr. Hamato, “She moaned.  
Why can't stop? she thought.  
Chills raced down her spine to her tail. 

Her skin was soft now that it wasn't so tattered from early. As he watched fingers brush it around the side of her face, he wondered how it smelled and taste. 

“Wh-What’re you doing?” Molly said as she started to whimper softly.

Leo’s tongue made the nipple harden as he switched and went to the other one.

She used his body now to lean on for support. Bluu’s feet couldn't stay on the floor anymore as they tuck themselves between his thighs. Suddenly she was pulled towards the bed.

His eyes slowly changed. Then he lean closer to her until his lips were in contact with her quavery lips.

Molly’s eyes widened as she stared up at him. She hesitated to kiss him back. She tried pushing him off of her.

Leo took her pants and underwear off as he began to suck on her pussy lips as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

“HnnNngh! No!,”she respond,” N-not there! Aah!” She merely melt as pleasure took control of her sanity.

But his strength kept in place. His lips molded well with hers through every angle possible. 

Molly didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know if she liked him or not. But she couldn’t. If she did it’d be too sad. She pulled her lips away from his.  
“I…..can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

Leo entered two digits into her rubbing and stroking along her inner walls and then pumped them in and out of her.

He sighed then slowly gets up.  
“I won't force you back into the hospital but….”

She wanted to scream but she was too afraid that someone would discover them together like this.

Molly started to cry.  
“You can’t be with me! One I don’t want you to get hurt and two it’s too sad!” she sobbed.

Leo delved his tongue into her pussy then took his fingers and his tongue out of her.

Just when she was close to climaxing, she whined at him.

“Why is it sad,”he stood in front of her with worry.

“Because you’ll age and die and I won’t! I’m gonna be like this forever!” she sobbed.  
“Let’s face it I’m a monster.”

Leo smirked as he rammed his dick into her and started thrusting expertly into her.

Pain struck her through her virginity. She gasped and grabbed his back whimpering as the pain stirred.

“No, You're not,”he said grabbing her shoulders,”If anything, you're too beautiful!”

Molly looked up at him with tear stained eyes and she blushed.  
“But you still don’t believe me do you?”

Leo shushed her wiping away her tears as he stayed still inside her.

“Mr. Hamato…,”she moaned, hugging him close into her lips were pressed at the corner of his neck.

He sighed. He knew what happened back on the operating room and how she healed at instant. Raph wasn't sure how to believe.  
“After you healed yourself, I'll take back what I said. 

Molly sighed looking away from him still clad in nothing but a towel.  
“I really like you and yes I want you badly but I can’t get attached to anyone. I am supposed to be alone forever.”

Leo moved a little bit inside her as he started thrusting slowly and gently into her.

She stayed calm long enough until she was used to his size. As the pain melted into sweet pleasure, Bluu moaned into his ear.

It nearly killed him to stare at her gorgeous body. He couldn't draw out his desires as they flooded his mind.  
He said nothing and kneeled in front of her to kiss her neck.

Molly started to whimper and she let out a moan by accident.

Leo growled as he picked up the pace and he kissed her cheek as he thrusted harder faster and deeper into her.

“Ooh! Hah! Aah! H-hamato, “She moaned, scarring his shell.

He liked it wanted to hear it again. Raph decided to bite at her neck a little. 

Molly mewled and squeaked as she moaned a little louder.

“Call me Leo sweetheart,” Leo said grunting into her ear as he pounded the living daylights out of her.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth was halfway gaped. Bluu’s body practically begged him not to stop as her legs spread wider.

He squeezed at her perky peaks as his lips ran down her shoulders.

“M-My name’s Molly,” Molly moaned out to him laying down on her bed.

Leo reached her g spot as he thrusted vigorously into it groaning.

Bluu knew she was slipping closer off the edge, forming a knot beneath her stomach.  
“Raph, Babe,”he smiled at her then kissed her lips. 

Molly smiled back at him as she kissed him back finally. She whimpered into the kiss.

Leo reached his high and orgasmed his seeds heavily into her grunting.

The moment her orgasmed released, a white flashed cometed her vision. She trembled as her high washed along with Leo's. 

Raph crawled on top of her again drawing his tongue across her lips for taste.

Molly whimpered as she opened her mouth.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily. 

She never let go of him or she'd fear the worst. Bluu nuzzled onto his neck whimpering and kissing at his throat.

His tongue slipped inside exploring her hot cavern. 

Molly french kissed him sucking on his tongue.

Leo churred and chirped as he held onto her tightly. 

“Leo,”she murmured his name as she breathed his scent. Never had she felt this way with anyone before.

He growled as he tangled his tongue with hers. 

Molly moaned softly as he did that.

Leo smiled at her as he kissed her cheek softly.

Bluu smiled shyly. 

He moved down to suck and bite at her nipples bundling the other in his hand.

Molly arched her back as she moaned softly. She was naked now.

Leo wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bluu forgot she was still in the hospital when she was close to drifting to sleep. Although this affair could jeopardize her job, there was no way she could leave Leo's arms at this moment.  
“Leo,”she tested his handsome and how it rolled out of her tongue before falling asleep.

They harden between his teeth and tongue but it wasn't enough to just tease her breasts and taste at the skin, he wanted to taste more as he moved deeper to her stomach.

Molly shuddered her body in delight as she mewled again.

Hickies trailed behind as he reached her lower abdomen. He had to stop and take his white coat off, tossing it over his shoulder then rubbed at her womanhood.

“R-Raph please ahh!!!” Molly moaned out cutely and wantonly arching her back.

Raph knelt down in front of her inner thighs. First, licking and sucking her entrance while toying with her clit. 

Molly shuddered in delight as she spread her legs even wider apart mewling.

Then he dipped his tongue through her folds bobbing his head as he thrusts his wet muscle inside her.

Molly let out some more whimpers as she rubbed his shoulders.

His index finger traced circle which shook her legs like crazy but his tongue never stopped searching for her core.

Molly almost neared her climax groaning.

The way her walls slowly cave in on his tongue he had to stop just so can crawl back on top her and position himself. 

Molly was a little nervous as she looked up at him. 

“I'll be gentle,”He whispered in her ear. He was close to her opening but waited if she was ready. 

Molly nodded giving him the ok as she anxiously waited.

He pushes himself inside but kissed at her mouth to calm her once she cried out.

Since Molly wasn’t a virgin she didn’t cry out at all. She just moaned.

He pumped his hips back and forth. Because of his size it made it tight inside Molly.

Molly moaned and mewled softly gripping her sheets.

He grunt at her warm body, craving to thrust faster.

Molly now gripped his shoulders arching her back whimpering.

He said her name beneath his breath and thrusted harder forcing her small pale body to jerk underneath him.

Molly screamed his name loudly as she scratched his shoulders.

He could tell she wouldn't hold on much long. He quicken the pace as fast as he could bare.

Molly then reached her peak orgasming all around him moaning.

A moment later his high broke out overfilling her with his hot seeds.

“Raph! Y-you just came in me!” Molly moaned out.

He lie down on top of her but didn't leave his weight on her. Raph had to catch his breath first before he can pull himself out.

Molly couldn’t stop mewling as she felt him still inside her.

His excited body became steady as he heaved for air then he lift himself up pulling his member out. 

Molly panted as she said, “why’d you come in me? I might get pregnant!”

“I'm not worried,”he answered. 

Molly just sighed and pulled the covers over them and she snuggled against him.  
“I-I love you Raph so much.”

He stared down at her then smiled,”I'm in love with you too.”

Molly smiled at that and she closed her eyes falling asleep.

He kissed at her forehead and rubbed small sleeping form before he closed his eyes. 

The next morning Molly woke up yawning.

Leo woke up and yawned as he stretched.

Bluu moaned softly before her wake. 

Raph turn over and nuzzle her neck in his sleep.

Molly whimpered softly as she kissed his cheek.

Leo stroked her face and said good morning to her.

She rubbed at her eyes innocently then open them to focus on his. She was stunned to see him and ducked in her hands shyly. 

Raph woke even though his eyes were still closed and he took this opportunity to kiss her throat. 

Molly moaned out softly as she blushed her cheeks flushed.

Leo wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back gently back and forth.

A soft giggle fluttered out Bluu. When she looked up at him again, something came into mind.  
“Did I just sl-sleep in here?,”she asked.

“Morning, “he answered groggily.

“M-morning Raph,” Molly stuttered looking away from him.

Leo nodded and smirked at her telling what they did the night before.

She felt so embarrassed. Then she stood and stare at the door.  
“I can't believe I slept through the whole night and no one came in to see us!”

He gently held her face in his hand then lure back to his before kissing her.

Molly kissed him back as she melted into the kiss.

Leo nodded in agreement as he asked her, “when do I get discharged?”

Before she crawled out of bed, she grabbed the blanket to cover herself. She walked towards a hanging clipboard by the doorway and read through them. 

“Sleep well, babe?,” he smirked.

Molly blushed at him and nodded. She sighed.  
“D-do you have to go to work today?”

Leo just stared up and down her back waiting for an answer from her.

“It says you're free to go today,”she answered. She glanced at the door when she heard the sound of footsteps. She puts the clipboard away then ran around the bed looking for her clothes.

He shook his head.  
“I can always call in,”he said. 

Molly nodded and kissed his neck nuzzling him.  
“Ev-ever since I met you I’ve had this fantasy where you would do me wearing doctor’s stuff.”

Leo got up and quickly helped her find the rest of her clothes.

She thanked him even though he was left with nothing except some shorts and a paper egg-blue dress.

“Really?,”he chuckled,”Looks like you're living the dream.”  
He rubbed circled around her back and butt 

Molly shook her head no.  
“No I’m not. You’re not wearing scrubs a lab coat gloves or a mask.”

Leo sat back down on the bed and waited for her to get dressed.

She sat down on the bed as well as she quickly threw her clothes back on. Once she patted the wrinkles away she was finished was about to head out.

He scratched the back of his head as he laughed again.  
“Good point!”  
Then He looked back at her with a sly look.  
“Well now I'm off from work. What should we do?”

Molly look embarrassed knowing what that look meant.  
“I-I don’t know,” she mumbled cutely.

Leo watched her and kissed her paasionately.

She gasped but kissed him back wrapping her arms around.  
“Will you wait until I punch out from work ,”she asked.

He licked across her cheek lovingly.

Molly let out a mewl a soft quiet one.

Leo nodded as he pulled away from her lips.

Bluu smiled then leaves for the escalator. 

“Y’know about the people who are after you, “Raph began,”You sure this is the only safest place to hide?”

Molly shook her head no.  
“As long as I’m alive and breathing no place is safe to hide. They’re after me because they found out about me being immortal.”

Leo smiled as he began to daydream of his beautiful sexy tanuki nurse. He sighed as he couldn’t wait.

He nods then took her wrist.  
“Pack your things, you can stay at my place and I promise you they won't find you.”

When Bluu reached the main floor she walk towards the front lobby’s computers and clocked out from night shift.

Molly nodded and packed her clothes into a suitcase as she got dressed.  
“I hope you’re right. If anything happened to you I’d never forgive myself.”

Leo got dressed into his clothes and waited in the room for her.

Bluu hurried to the locker to grab her keys and purse on her way to the escalator. She turn around a corner to realize the escalator left full so she used the stairs instead. Bluu didn't mind a jog up the stairs but suddenly someone out of nowhere grabbed her arm.  
“There's my favorite nurse,”a voice said.

“Don't worry, “he said,”I rather worry for your safety. “ Raph helped as well.

Molly nodded and kissed his cheek.

Leo wondered what was taking her so long. He was worried so he left the room to go find her.

“Let me go!,”she growled.  
The same patience who always cat-called was about of his room and took his chance to fix his pleasure.  
“Now babe show some manners to your patience like you did one of ‘em last night!”  
Bluu was widen with terror.  
“H-How did you kn-know??”

Raph kissed her on her forehead then carried her things outside the bedroom.

Molly quickly followed after him and she left her apartment.

Leo growled when he heard his mate’s voice and a sleazebag’s voice.  
“Get away from my mate you perverted asshole!” he shouted at him.

“Leo!,”Bluu cried about to run to him but was still caught in the patient's hands.  
He turned around and steered at him while keeping a tight grip on Bluu’s arms.  
“You stay out of this or I file a report of you two and your little affair last night!”

Once they exit the building, Raph lead her to an alley where he set her stuff down for a moment to pull away the manhole cover.  
“Ladies first,”He insist.

Molly nodded as she climbed down the ladder that lead her into the sewers.

“Oh I don’t think so. You won’t be ever doing that anytime soon. I have video evidence of you sexually harassing several nurses. Unless you want to go to jail I suggest you let her go now!” 

He cursed himself. In frustration he shoved Bluu into Leo's arms and stormed away like an angry gorilla. 

Raph carefully dropped Molly's belongings down to her before climbing down as well and pulled the manhole back in place.  
“It won't be long,”he said,”We're almost home.”

Molly nodded and took her stuff and quickly followed after him again.

Leo rubbed her back holding her tightly and close to him in his arms.  
“It’s ok sweetie you’re safe now.”

Bluu sighed with relief and hugged him back.  
“Thank you Leo,”she said,”I didn't know what to do rather I get fired or he'll make me sleep with him.”

30 minutes have passed, Raph and Molly continued walking through the tunnels until they a final turn and stopped at what looked like a dead end. But Raph remembered a ledge to pull then the doors opened.

Molly was surprised. There was actually a secret lair in the sewers.

Leo nodded and took her out of the hospital.

She felt a lot happier when she left the hospital. She almost walked to her usual routes towards but then she stopped to ask Leo,”Sooo, where to?”

“I trust that you won't remember the way to the lair anyways right?,”he asked as he stepped in.

“Wh-why? Is it gonna be a problem because I do remember.”

Leo smiled at her taking her to his home in the sewers to the lair.

Bluu blushed but took his hand and followed by him.

“It's a joke,”he chuckled.  
“I trust you!”  
He headed to his bedroom and decided to leave her bags there in a far corner. 

“C-can we do some roleplaying right now?” Molly asked stuttering nervously as she walked in behind him.

Leo made it to the lair and walked to his bedroom as well showing her his room.

Bluu admired the oriental decorations in his room once she stepped inside, especially the collection of candles.

He looked over his shoulders and cocked an eyebrow.  
“ ’Roleplaying’?,”He asked. 

“N-Nevermind forget I said anything!” Molly said running embarrassed out of his room and went to go hide.

Leo smiled at her.  
“So Bluu what do you think of my humble abode?”

“I like it!,”she replied,”I think it's as comfy as mine at home.”

Raph ran after her at grabbed her shoulders.  
“How bout lil' Red and the big bad wolf?,”Raph whispered in her ear smirking.

Chills ran down Molly’s spine.  
“I-I was thinking doctor and patient!” she whimpered.

Leo smiled at her as he nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent.

Bluu chuckled at little, smiling widely. 

“Alright,”he said.  
He swung her into his arms and Raph carried her into his room.

“D-Don’t forget your stuff!” Molly said as she squeaked.

Leo climbed on top of her smashing his lips to hers in a bruising hot kiss.

“Mmpf!,”she blushed and melt through the kiss and the cotton sheets. 

He nods then walked to the door to find his other lab coat behind it and threw it on and even pulled a scope, mask and gloves from out of his pocket.  
“The doctor is in,”he smirked putting on his gear.

Molly’s mouth just dropped open as she stared at the drop dead sexy hot male in front of her.

Leo deepened the kiss as he stroked her cheeks grounding his hips against hers.

Bluu softly moaned and both of their hands knitted each other together.

Raph understood quite well what his mistress wanted and now he was happy to play along.  
“Now why don't you get comfy and let's get started and don't worry, I'm a professional. “

Molly blushed beet red as her cheeks flushed and she nodded.

Leo came out on top smirking as he trailed love bites all across her neck.

“Leo,”she sighed and rubbed the back of his head and a back. 

He smirked as crawled on top and sat there.  
He kept his weight on his knees instead of her stomach. As he stared down at her thoughtfully,he said, “Hmm, you look very healthy and delicious today Ms. Molly.”

“Th-Thank you Dr. Raph but you mustn’t say that to a patient.”

Leo traveled down nibbling and nipping hickeys across her shoulders.

“I never say this to any of my patience, Sweetheart,”he grinned,”You're my favorite!”

Her hands ran through his scalp, scratching at hit whenever he hit a very sensitive spot.

Molly blushed a deep shade of red looking up at him.  
“B-but Dr. Raph…….but……..”

Leo took off her clothes and violently bit and sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

Her body trembled as her legs slowly walked backwards towards a wall.  
“Aah! Hah! Leo--Ngh!”  
It was a close call before her feet gave in and now she moans louder practically begging for him not to stop. 

“Now relax and let me work on your body today.”  
He placed the ice cold metal piece of the scope on her chest and pretend to check her heart.

Molly froze as she shivered in pleasure from the cold metal as she moaned softly.

Leo laid her down on his bed as he climbed on top of her switching breasts now.

He watched in fascination of her innocent reactions. Raph even rubbed over her breasts.

“Leo! Aah!,”she cried, blushing hard as her eyes turned hazy. 

“Dr. Raph you’re not supposed to touch there,” Molly whimpered.

Leo trailed nibbles and hickeys down her stomach and abdomen.

It made her whined and stir her head around. 

“Don't worry like I said I'm professional. “  
He pulls the tool then toss elsewhere. Raph decided to sucking and kissing at her breast instead.

Molly held his head closer to her chest arching her back as she mewled.

Leo bit and sucked on her pussy lips rubbing it with his thumb.

Bluu gasped and arched her back. She almost screamed but she held her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. 

He chuckled then added to teeth to tease her rosebuds more.

“Ahh Dr. Raph please!” Molly said pleading with him.

Leo stroked and rubbed at her folds with his digits then slid them into her.

Her toes slowly curled and goosebumps raced up the back of her neck. 

Raph massaged at them as he nuzzled between them. He ended his teasing with one last suck on one her breast before towering her again and kissed her lips. 

Molly moaned into the kiss kissing him back rubbing his shoulders.

Leo then delved his tongue into her pussy.

Bluu tries to keep her legs spread for Leo but of course it already took much effort while she tied keeping her breath steady.

He kissed at roughly but only for a short moment before he told her to stand up.

Molly stood up and wondered what was gonna happen now.

Leo took his fingers and his tongue outta her as he got ready.

She knew what happened next and wrapped her arms around his neck and hug her legs around him to give him the message that she was ready.

He said nothing more except turned her around by her waist then lower her on his lap before lifting her back up by her thighs.

Molly moaned out wondering what he was gonna do to her.

Leo sat up and sat her in his lap as he thrusted up into her groaning.

“Leo! I can’--Aaugh!,”She screamed. This new position was too much for her or so she told herself until she found her legs and moved into the rhythm 

His shaft poked at her entrance as he steady her before dropping her over it and thrust. 

Molly uttered out some more moans and mewls.  
“B-but Dr. Raph we can’t be doing this! People might find out about us!”

Leo groaned and churred steadily as he gripped her waist as he rammed into her faster.

“Oh, Gawds!! This is too...Aah!!”  
Fog of their lust float above their heads and the sound slapping wet bodies rose as well. 

“Don't worry, Ms. Molly,”he growled,”Sex is better for your health!” He pumped into allowing her to bounce on his lap.

Molly whimpered and groaned as she rubbed his hips.

Leo growled as he slammed into her harder and deeper.

Bluu’s head hung to let out loud moans.

Raph groaned but didn't stop. He wouldn't go keep at it long enough until she climaxed.

Molly let out some more whimpers as she rubbed his thighs.

Leo bucked into her harder and rougher as he grunted.

The more she rode the more it felt he was going deeper into her stomach. 

“Very nice , Nngh! Ms. Molly! Very nice!”  
Her warm womb wrapped so well and tight as he thrusted dragging him slowly to the edge.

Molly growled and mewled out some more as she arched her back.

Leo found her core as he thrusted fast and harshly into it as he groaned.

She screamed his name several times over before breaking into her climax.

Raph groaned her in vain and gripped her thighs. He was so close to cumming.

Molly reached her peak as she climaxed and orgasmed all over him mewling.

Leo released his seeds into her pulling out of her as he grunted.

Bluu grabbed onto his shoulders whimpering over them as her orgasm ran down his lap.

He cursed himself then his high ripped through him and into Molly.

Molly moaned out loudly scratching his shoulders.

Leo pulled her into his arms as he cuddled against her.

Her breath turned steady now that she rested on his chest. Bluu kissed down his neck as much as she could.

He hoist her legs away then kissed all over face while hugging.

“Th-that was amazing Dr. Raph! I feel so much better!”

Leo churred and chirped loudly as he nuzzled her neck.

She responded with a squeak. Bluu enjoyed the sound he makes which comfort her more. Her paws ran around his solid chest.

He rubbed at her opening that poured out their mixed cum.  
“I'm glad to help,”he smirked. 

Molly whimpered softly as her cheeks flushed red.

Leo smiled at her kissing her all over her face.

“I love you ,”Bluu sighed happily. Their legs hooked together. 

He stopped then pulled her in the middle of the to rest.  
“I love you babe,”he said. 

Molly moaned again.  
“Y-you’re still in me Raph and I love you more!”

“I love you too sweetheart,” Leo cooed to her pulling his blankets over them.

“I know, “he smirked on the skin from her shoulders. 

She smiled sweetly and her head stayed on his chest as she closed her eyes.

“Raph please get outta me now!” Molly whimpered.

Leo snuggled against her as he closed his eyes falling asleep.

“Not yet,”he growled,”I want more.”  
He lift himself up and crawled on top of her back. Raph made sure he didn't put all of his weight on her before doggystyling her.

Molly went on her hands and knees as she arched her back moaning his name loudly.

He rode her ass cheeks as grinded her heavily. 

Molly mewled as she gripped his sheets.

“That's it, patient! Take It! Hngh, take it!!”  
His hips slapped against her small pale body 

“Ahh Raph please!” Molly said whimpering.

His length poked at her stomach creating slush sounds as her womb began to juice at him.

Molly then climaxed heavily all around him as she groaned.

He slammed his hips up and down before his back arch then finally reached his high. 

Molly mewled and whimpered loudly and then softly gripping the sheets tightly.

“Your such a good patient,”he muttered through his breath. He kiss the back of her neck and the rest then pulled himself

Molly panted breathing heavily looking up at him.

Raph found her eyes looking back at him. He wrapped his arms around Molly's hips and her closer to him then cuddled with her.  
Molly snuggled against him and she closed her eyes falling asleep.

He kissed at her skull holding her securely in his arms. After watching her sleep peacefully, he soon fell asleep.

The next morning Molly woke up and nuzzled him.

Leo woke up and nuzzled her neck happily as he churred.

“Mm, Morning Leo …”  
Bluu smiled then opened her eyes. She enjoyed waking up from his embrace.

Raph hummed in his sleep. His head lie on his hand while the other held Molly’s hip. 

Molly snuggled against him and kissed his neck.

Leo smiled at her and said morning sweetheart.

She rubbed her eyes then placed her hand across his chest rubbing them smoothly before kissing at his cheek.

This time it woke him. Raph slowly stirred then turned his head and looked down at his small beautiful woman. “Morning,Babe,”he answered,”Sleep good? Because I sure did. “

Molly blushed her cheeks a glossy red as she rubbed circles on his plastron and she nodded.

Leo began to churr and chirp softly as he smirked at her rubbing her hips in the aftermath.

Bluu sighed happily and stretched shifting her legs to tangle them again with his.

Gently he pulled her on top of his stomach and rubbed at her butt.

Molly whimpered softly at that.

Leo rubbed her inner thighs up and down in sensual motions.

“Leo, “She whimpered. She tried to resist even though she squirmed a little. 

He lift his head and kissed at her face while he licked her cheek.

Molly moaned and mewled softly.  
“Raph god you’re so sexy and hot!”

Leo then started to make hickeys on her inner thighs.

“W-Woah, Leo,”she said as she gripped on the sheets for dear life as his hands pushed her legs open.

“Same to you babe only more ...irresistible.”  
He stuck his tongue in the shell off her ear as he squeezed her cute rump butt.

Molly began to moan his name loudly.

Leo then kissed and sucked on her stomach making more hickeys.

She bit her bottom lip just as she was turning on.

He tugged at her ear using his teeth and rubbed her hips.

Molly mewled and groaned.

Leo kissed her all over her face.

She trembled with delight. Bluu’s hand reached across his back and rubbed it around excitedly.

His fingers wandered around her rear until he found her womanhood stroking for her clit. 

Molly elicited another loud moan and another loud mewl after that.

Leo churred and chirped loudly and in pleasure as he started to grow horny.

He slid his tongue and gave her another long hot kiss 

She moved her head forward to lick across his beak in order to show him she accept.

Molly then arched her back and looked down at him deeply into his eyes.

Leo growled as he bit her ear sucking on it 

“Leo...Mmm,”she turned her head and bit her bottom lip.

His fingers made circles around her clitoris then stopped to ask,”Would you like to shower with me?”

Molly whimpered cutely and nodded.

Leo then groped her butt cheeks.

She murmured his name softly rubbing and massaging his shoulders. 

He smirked then gets and stretch again before carrying her off the bed and into the shower room. 

Molly squeaked holding onto him tightly.

Leo slapped her butt cheeks firmly and roughly.

“Aah!,”she cried. Her hips started to grind for his groin. 

He closed the door by his foot then set her down as he turned on the hot water. 

“Raph can I ask you something?” Molly asked him.

Leo smirked as he put her on his lap and thrusted into her hard.

“Aah! Oh, L-Leo! I don't if I can...A-Aaugh!”  
Her back curved and her legs was forced to move into rhythm from this new position.

“Yeah?,”he said. His eyes looked concern. Raph thought she might reconsider. 

Molly sighed looking up at him with sad eyes.  
“Raph I can’t go through with this every time. I hate being immortal!” Molly said as she started to cry.

Leo held onto her hips for support as he thrusted up into her deeper and with more force than last time.

“Leo, I can… hah...f-feel you in ...aah...my stomach!!”  
Her hands pressed on his plastron chest as her body jerked at each thrusts. 

“Why? Are you still afraid of those people who are after you?”  
He walked to her and soothed get shoulders. 

Molly shook her head no.  
“That’s not it! I mean I can’t stand being immortal watching everyone that I love die!” she sobbed.

Leo grounded his hips up against hers making slapping noises as he grunted.

“Is there something we can do?”  
He tried to kiss her face to comfort her.

Bluu rolled her head back and moan louder as she rode him.

“I think the people that are after me know how I can be mortal and take my immortality away from me.”

Leo grunted and groaned loudly as he held onto her hips as he kissed her cheek.

He nods then said,“If they hurt you I wouldn't know what I do!”

“L-Leo...Aah! I'm...I'm cumming!!”  
Her scraped at his back now that they were both in a sitting position. 

Molly nodded and hugged him tightly to her.

Leo then reached her g spot and released into it as he kissed her lips.

Bluu shrieked between their kiss. Right after he finished draining his load, her high took her by her spine and splashed her orgasm. 

He hugged back, sighing then looked into her eyes again.  
“C'mon let's shower first then head where we need to go. 

Molly sighed too and nodded stepping into the shower.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he collapsed on the bed.


End file.
